the_god_of_sky_earthfandomcom-20200213-history
Su Family
History As the Su Family's Grand Elder, his position in the Su Family could sway the scale to any side in an argument, he could be considered an equal to the Head of the House and the Su Family always had only nine High Elders, once the High Elders made a decision, not even the Head of the House could change it, this had always been the rule of the Su Family In the Su Family, one of the 5 top families in the city, every generation practices martial arts and they have also produced many strong martial arts pract.i.tioners. Even up to this day, when one speaks about the Su Family Old Master Su Yun Tian, the entire city holds the utmost respect for him in their hearts. 20 years ago, when the demons from the Forest of Demons invaded, every family struggle with all their might. During the war where neither side showed any signs of losing, the Old Master of the Su Family, Su Yun Tian, already over 60 years old, led a troop of the Su Family's elites and carved out a path of blood straight to the enemy's leader and slaughtered him. When one speaks of that battle, the memory of that event is still clear in everyone's mind. The Su Family has become even more famous and earned the respect of all, but ever since 15 years ago, from the day Su Yi was born, it all started to change and 3 years ago, Su Yi did something which made everyone in the city unable to tolerate his antics no longer. Even City Master Liu Yun Yang was infuriated beyond measure. In the end, the Old Master of the Su Family had to swallow his embarrassment and personally come out to protect his grandson, only after that, the huge commotion died down. The Su Family has many people, the long stretches of buildings were like a palace, extending out into all directions, grand and beautiful, but today, in front of Su Family's majestic gate appeared many figures, hiding in the shadows, these figures were all watching the Su Family's gate carefully, like they were trying to observe something. None of them dared to even blink, fearing that they might miss something. The head of the unit was a man of about 40 years old, he had a large, muscular figure and around him, there was an air of ferociousness. One look and anyone could tell that the man lived by the blade and has claimed many lives or else he would not have such a presence around him. Indeed, the large man did not have a simple background, his name is Su Bai Han. Even though he is not part of the Su Family's bloodline, but in the Su Family, he did not have a low position. In the entire city, his name was also spread quite widely 20 years ago, in the unit led by the Old Master of the Su Family who carved a path of blood out of the city, this man, Su Bai Han, was also in the unit. He was always the leader of the Su Family's guards, even though he was a member of the branch family, but his position in the Su Family was not at all low, he was also someone who the Old Master had praised, when Su Yi was young, Su Bai Han had even carried him before. Madam Su Jiao, she is the sister-in-law of the Acting Head of the House, the daughter of the Ninth High Elder, if one was talking according to the seniority in the family, she was even considered Su Yi’s paternal aunt. Older Generation # Su Family Old Master Su Yun Tian /Ch.1 # Grand Elder /Ch. 14 # Su Jing Ting the Acting Head of the House /Ch.12 # Ninth High Elder /Ch.10-12 from his position in Ch.14 # Su Bai Han /Ch.1 # Madam Su Jiao /Ch.12 Youngs # Su Yi Character /Ch.1 # Song Wu Qiu Master of the Song Family /Ch.1 # Su Wei /Ch.3 # Su Bai /Ch.9 # Su Ning /Ch.9 # Su Yu /Ch.20-21 Category:All Forces Category:Su Yi